


Big Boys Like Butt Stuff Too

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, lowkey sir kink, professor kun and student johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: Professor Qian Kun is Johnny's mandarin teacher, a confident, well liked gentleman who is coincidentally but not really, Johnny's crush. And for some reason, Kun seems to return his feelings??





	Big Boys Like Butt Stuff Too

**Author's Note:**

> hewo :3 i know i said a johndotae fic is coming up but BOTTOM JOHNNY RIGHTS! anyway yall know the drill, unbeta'd but proofread :D

It’s a clear day, there were hardly any clouds when Johnny walked to class and it’s getting warmer as the season passed. The sun peeks out, at its highest for today and the golden sunlight washes the inside of the small classroom, providing warmth for the people inside, who are only Johnny and his teacher. The air conditioner is blasted too high as usual but Johnny doesn’t pay it mind, rather, he couldn’t think of anything else besides the fine specimen sitting right in front of him, in the teacher’s seat.

Qian Kun, Professor Qian Kun- if he must but Johnny just calls him Kun in his head. Improper, yes he knows but he can’t help it. It’s not a secret that Johnny harbours a crush on the older man ever since the start of the first semester, his friends have made this information hard to forget, always messing with him at any given time.

He remembers the first time Kun walked into the class and Johnny literally dropped his jaws from the shock. Mid sentence talking to Winwin and his body just shuts down- he earned many teasing afterwards and for a good reason. He acted like a fucking fool the whole day. Stuttering every time the man so much walks in front of him, smiling innocently as though he isn’t making Johnny tremble in his seat from his mere presence. 

So he’s Johnny’s type, if that wasn’t obvious enough. Kun’s the head of the language department in the university, he’s young, confident and popular. A person who’s good with words and a nice fashion taste who can dom him? Yes.

It’s depressing though, Johnny knows he’s probably not Kun’s type- if he was even into boys but if he was, he’d probably prefer smaller, cuter boys who aren’t 6’1 and weighs nearly 70kg. Johnny had been confident his whole life, he’s handsome and nice and people love him so this is the first time he’s ever been insecure of himself.

Due to that, in all of Johnny’s life, people had always assumed him to be more dominating than he actually is and it made finding a bed partner harder than it should be. It wasn’t that he hated topping but he liked being a bottom more. As shy as he is to admit it, he wanted to be the pretty bottom for once. Wanted someone to coddle him during sex, tell him how beautiful he looks. And maybe he wanted that someone to be Kun.

“Are you nervous, Johnny?” A voice suddenly spoke out to him and it took Johnny a few seconds to realise that he had been staring holes in Kun. The man has a small smile on his face and Johnny turns red.

He doesnt answer, not knowing what to say and Kun doesn’t press. He resumes reading the papers in his hands. Johnny watches the man skim through his final paper, proofreading it for him. Johnny flat out refused at first, embarrassed that Kun might find his writing immature and less than perfect but Kun simply smiles and smoothly takes the stapled sheets into his hands. Johnny can still feel the light brushing of their fingers. Shivering when he thinks about how much better it will be if-

_ _JOHNNY NO _ _

_ _

Look, Johnny isn’t always this thirsty okay but it wasn’t his fault. Kun is sitting on his chair leisurely, one leg over the other and Johnny salivates seeing the strong thighs nearly bursting the seams of the suit. Today, he’s wearing a navy three piece complete with matching silver cufflinks and Johnny has never wanted to suck dick as much as he does right now.

“It’s quite good.” The professor spoke again and Johnny beams at the appraisal making Kun quirk a brow at him. This time, his blush is for an entirely different reason altogether.

The atmosphere quiets down as Kun finishes and puts the stack on his desk before beckoning Johnny to come to him.

“Come here.”

Johnny felt a twinge of arousal run down to his dick at the order, the words spill easily from Kun, naturally domineering but never forcefully. The type of man people obey because they want to and Johnny finds that so hot.

Clumsily, he stood up making the chair rattle when it hits the desk behind him and Johnny apologizes softly. Can he act more like fool? Apparently yes because on the way there, he managed to bump his limbs 3 TIMES. Kun chuckles lightly watching and Johnny feels embarrassed, the older man must see him like a fool which is not the image he wants to show.

“Sit down.” Kun orders again just as Johnny arrives in front of the desk.

Johnny watches intently as Kun takes a red pen, circling some sentences, writing down next to it and explains it to him. The words enter his right ear and leaves on his left. Kun smiles, “Is it hard to understand?” He must have noticed Johnny’s lack of attention, which is unusual for the larger male. The realization hits the student like a brick and Johnny perks up before apologizing promptly.

Kun is kind, he waves it off but Johnny is afraid the older man might take it the wrong way.

“I swear I just didn’t have enough sleep. I like listening to you talk, no wait- I mean!” Johnny stutters out and as words kept pouring, he’s struck with the thought that maybe it would’ve been better if he just left the topic.. but he didn’t.. and now his crush is laughing at him.

In a hindsight, Kun has a very pretty laugh but this isn’t what Johnny was aiming for. His blush deepens and Johnny just knows that he probably looks sunburned at the moment. Kun laughs for almost a solid moment and then had the audacity to smirk at Johnny after he’s finished. A hand propped up on the wooden table, watching till Johnny’s done being dumb.

“You’re cute when you’re at a loss for words, Johnny.” Kun comments nonchalantly before going back to proofing the papers. Johnny tenses, his teeth picking on his gums that it’s starting to hurt.

Cute… Kun just called him cute.. Johnny has no idea if that’s meant to degrade him or if Kun actually finds him cute, like at least a teeny bit.

“Cute..?” Johnny whispers out, as if this is new news to him, in which it actually is. Kun glances at him, “Yes. Cute-” he says and then repeats the word but in mandarin. Johnny looks down, shy.

“And you like listening to me talk.” He teases, voice lilting and for some reason, it made Johnny much more embarrassed, like the feeling of getting caught talking about someone in your native language and finding out they understand. Yeah, that kind.

“I do.” it wasn’t hard to admit per se but it is bordering on dangerous. Their age gap isn’t huge and Johnny is certainly of legal age but it felt like he’s toeing along the lines of getting rejected. Which sucks because then he’ll still have to face Kun for a few more months, not an ideal situation he’d say.

Funnily enough, Kun doesn’t seem at all disturbed by the mild flirting instead, he flirts back.

“What else then?” the older asks, his fingers stopping in the middle of turning the page.

“what?”

“I’m asking, what else do you like about me?”

Look, Johnny’s not sure if Kun is a straight up narcissist or just a dude with a praise kink but he’s ready to kiss his ass either way. He looks down in contemplation for a bit.

“I like your fashion sense and that you’re really smart and how you’re nice to everyone.” Johnny lists down, not his most eloquent work but Kun just takes his words away.

“mmm” Kun hums, indicating for his student to continue.

“I uh like your voice a lot too and your face. I like that you’re confident and I think you’re a really respectable teacher.” he ends it quietly. Face burning, long legs jumping up and down from the look Kun is giving him. Thinking but definitely with a motive.

Suddenly, the male picks up a pen from his right and reaches it out to Johnny alongside an empty piece of paper.

“Okay. Now write that down.”

Johnny gapes like a fish, “write it down?” he confirms. Kun nods, “Yes. Write it down in mandarin and if you do it correctly, I’ll give you a reward.”

God, the flood of mixed emotions Johnny felt seep into his bones is something else. The sweet implication of getting rewarded from the professor himself makes him want to do nothing short of the best.

He shakily picks up the black inked pen and uncaps it. He tried to recall what exactly did he say because the words are starting to be jumbled in his heads.

Rather than the difficulty of translating it, Johnny had more of a hard time in trying to remember what is it that he said down to the details because he wants it. He wants the reward so bad even if it’s the cheap little pen you get in bundles to put in goodies bag. And on god, he’s gonna get it.

It was flustering, doing it under surveillance knowing every single stroke of character is being observed and if he did just one tiny detail wrong, he’d be snatched of the opportunity of a lifetime. The scratching sounds of the pen gliding through the paper helps soothe his nerves but it did no more than that.

Johnny examined the work once, twice, thrice and a few more times after just to make sure he did it right. Nervously, he hands it back. It was only a few lines of words, Johnny didn’t exactly recite an essay but still it’s not an easy task especially for someone who’s wasn’t born speaking the language.

While Kun’s eyes moved from each letter, Johnny’s follow and he swallows nothing a few times. It only took about a minute until Kun puts it down with a proud smile.

“They’re perfect. I guess you have been paying attention. Your strokes could improve but for a non-native, you’re very good, Johnny.”

The praise brings a wave of happiness over Johnny and he smiles shyly, hands going to rub the back of his neck, a gesture more common than not whenever he gets flustered.

Now though.. now he wants his reward.

Johnny looks up timidly as if expressing that he’s ready for the promised reward but too embarrassed to ask for it outright.

The professor looks at him knowingly but obviously waiting for Johnny to verbally ask for it, seemingly enjoying making him squirm in his seat.

It’s embarrassing but the humiliation of it makes his stomach knot and Johnny physically feels his palms starting to sweat.

Kun watches as Johnny, a big man more than 6 foot tries to make himself look tiny and looks up at him through his eyelashes. Blinking it prettily before asking.

“Can I have my reward now?”

Not to say it stirs up something in Kun but it stirs up something in him. He wouldn’t say he has a thing for bigger boys but Johnny’s definitely his type and the obviousness of Johnny’s crush on him is the cutest thing ever.

He feels bad for keeping it a secret that he knows about the tiny crush but it wasn’t like he could exactly do anything about it. They aren’t allowed to date while Johnny’s still in his class. Maybe after the semester ends but now.. it was hard to suppress himself anymore. Especially with the way Johnny’s just begging for it.

“Okay.” Kun breathes out, pushing his chair away and beckons Johnny to come in front of him. He follows without question.

As soon as Johnny arrives there and stops, eyes expectant, Kun stands up, dusting his clothes before fixing a stray hair that had covered his eyes.

He knew it drove Johnny crazy whenever he did it but it’s not as if he’s gonna lose anything by doing it.

Boldly, Kun’s hands slides around the waist and pulls him just a tad closer, eyes gazing up at the taller man.

“Do you still want it?”

Johnny couldn’t nod faster enough. Quickly, he was pulled down to meet a pair of absolutely plump lips. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t a kiss. And one this passionate too.

Kun has him arms casually around his waist, fingers caressing the fabric of his clothes while his lips direct the kiss. It was in a way both sweet and spicy. Just the perfect combination of lips and tongue. Awkwardly, Johnny lets his hands stay quiet by the side of his body, not knowing what to do with them.

In the midst of them pressing their lips together, Kun lets out a short laugh at how awkward Johnny’s position is. Pulling away just to say, “You can touch you know.” before swooping in again.

Slowly, Johnny raises his hands to touch the arms around his waist. He was a bit scared to wrinkle the suit but Kun doesn’t seem to mind, the grip even tightens so he holds on more confidently.

It goes on for a while, Kun moves his lips languidly, tongue poking out a few times to roam the insides of his mouth before pulling away to land a peck then the cycle continues. It’s a little soul-crushing to be honest, once Johnny begins to enjoy the deep kiss, Kun takes it away and starts edging him once more.

Naturally, he lets out a whine when the older male pulls away again, lips chasing the warmth. He doesn’t even realise his eyes were closed until he hears the chuckle and it flew open.

Kun looks dishelved but only a minuscule amount. There’s a wet shine to his lips and a hungry look in his eyes but his appearance shows nothing out of hand. Knowing that it’s directed at him, that he’s the one driving Kun crazy is a little hard to believe for Johnny.

“You’re surprisingly whiny.” Kun comments, taking his former position on the chair.

The statement gives Johnny’s cheeks a healthy flush, his breath hitching. Not sure if that was a compliment but he’ll take it.

Kun spreads his legs with an eyebrow raised, leaving Johnny to make his own decision and fuck as if Johnny’s gonna throw this once in a lifetime chance to sit on Kun’s lap.

The older man watches Johnny make his decision but stopping his movements mid air. Abruptly, his expression changes as well. A look of hesitance crosses him making Kun perk immediately, hands tenderly reaching out for Johnny’s.

“What’s wrong? If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” He says, eyes softening and Johnny practically trips over explains himself.

“No!” He says but winces at how loud his voice was. “It’s not that. It’s just.. I’m heavy.” it ends softly, voice lowering a few decibels.

Subconsciously, Johnny always in a way, felt insecure about his stature. He wasn’t built like those cute tiny subs in camboy videos and he’s always mistaken to be more dominant than he actually is. And the what ifs are going crazy in his head.

What if Kun prefers someone cute and tiny but is settling for Johnny? The total opposite?

“Baby.” he coos, “come here.” pulling Johnny to sit on his lap who pliantly follows though still refusing to look Kun in his eyes.

“I love having you on my lap, okay?”

The gentle hands trace around Johnny’s back, to his waist before pulling in him closer until their chests touched. Kun cups his chin and pecks the corner of his lips to tempt Johnny into looking at him.

“You’re the cutest, my sweet little baby.” he murmurs and Johnny finally turns to look at him. It was obvious that Johnny’s still restraining from putting all his weight down on Kun with the way his muscles are tensing.

“Please don’t be worried about something stupid like that, you’re perfect.” he whispers under his breath, audible enough for Johnny before kissing him.

More softly, just a sweet meet of their lips to assure the younger male who is spurred by kisses it seems. Johnny lets loose and sits back, not caring anymore and instead, focus on having Kun’s presence near him.

It’s unbelievable. His crush, of a few months, his teacher nonetheless is actually kissing him, touching him like he’s a fragile little thing. Johnny feels his heart skip a beat, like it might burst out of his chest if it was any faster. He feels like he might cry at any given second now.

His hands struggle to find purchase, not knowing to what extent the male would let him. Hesitantly, he raises his hands to gentle circle it around Kun’s biceps. The professor doesn’t stop him so he takes it as an OK.

For a second it crosses Johnny’s mind. Was this appropriate? Kissing his teacher, while on his lap, in the classroom where other students learn? Well probably not. He wanted to say something, like maybe this isn’t the most suitable location but Johnny’s afraid that once he does say something, the magic or whatever goes away?

Like, the second he steps out of the classroom, he could just be a nobody. After all, he’s just a student who barely sleeps and pay his rent on time and Kun is an adult who probably doesn’t have to worry about food or tuition. Besides, this is his reward, it’s not permanent. The man can practically have anybody he wants.

Kun must have sensed his reluctance because he withdraws with a questioning expression.

“Are you okay, Johnny?”

“Yeah. Just scared of what happens after I guess.” he says it nonchalantly, shoulders shrugging but the uncertainty shows. That or Kun is a very good judge of character.

“Of what? Us?”

The word is either poison to Johnny or he’s allergic because he physically flinches.

“If you think I’m gonna pretend it never happened, you’re wrong. I’m not stupid, Johnny. I know what I’m doing and what I want. I want you.” Kun vocalizes. Tone resolute, full of conviction and it’s hard for Johnny to respond. He didn’t know what to say.

“It’s just hard to believe.” Johnny whispers instead. He sounded so soft and insecure it made Kun want to cry. Johnny always seemed like he’d be very confident of himself.

“I’ll prove it to you. If you’ll give me the chance.” extending a hand to touch his Johnny’s cheeks and shoots him a saccharine smile that Johnny just couldn’t say no.

He nods. “Okay.”

At that, Kun gave a playful pat to his ass evoking a high pitched squeal from Johnny who’s expression gave it away that he was no expecting that. His cheeks flushing substantially.

Unbothered, “Come on, let’s go somewhere.” Kun casually remarks. And Johnny hops off obediently, walking back a few steps to let Kun stand up himself. Fixing his suit before looking back at his student.

“Do you have class after this? I wouldn’t want you to miss.” thoughtful of him but if Johnny did have class, he sure as hell won’t choose that over a potential date with Kun. Fortunately, he actually doesn’t so he shakes his head.

“Then.. how about a nice date?”

He nods this time. Too eagerly that Kun lets out what sounded like a chuckle. He cleans up the desk, stacking the papers and Johnny trips over himself to help him. But Kun just waves it away, instead insisted on him packing up his stuffs.

Johnny slings his backpack just in time Kun walks to the door. Twisting the doorknob and pushes it open before turning to look at Johnny, waiting and it strikes Johnny that Kun was actually opening it for him.

He rushes there and thanked him shyly.

Kun’s car.. is very Kun. A sleek black colour, recently washed and waxed, the insides spotless. There’s a tissue box on the floor at the back seat, an umbrella and a pressed suit hanging over a hook. Johnny didn’t want to make it obvious he was looking but it probably wasn’t subtle.

As soon as he got in, the first thing he notices it that the passenger seat is way too pushed in for his long legs. Kun, ever the gentleman, helps to adjust until there’s sufficient space.

“Put your bag in the back.” Kun says while he gets in. Watched as Johnny takes out a white tube before throwing it on the carpeted floor, then uncaps the tube and slicks it over his lips.

It’s tempting to say the least, watching Johnny apply gloss over his unnecessarily plump and pretty lips. But he says nothing, turning on the car and puts on his seat belt. Seeing that, Johnny quickly pockets his gloss and slides on his seatbelt as well with a sheepish grin.

“So, any particular place you’d like to go, baby?”

God, it’s just a word but why does it make Johnny feel the way he does whenever Kun calls him that?

“Can we go catch a movie? I really wanna see the new lion king movie.” partially true but also because it’ll be dark there and he gets to be alone with Kun.

“hmm, that sounds nice. Haven’t been to the cinema recently. We can grab a meal afterwards. How do you feel about Mexican food?” He replies while keeping eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel.

Johnny’s eyes gleam from the suggestion, “I’d love that!” he grins happily. He’s getting more relaxed, more the usual him.

Kun found it endearing, he always somehow knew about Johnny’s crush on him, the way Johnny would be noisy as fuck in class then somehow turn into a meek kitten when he enters. It happened way too many times for it to be a coincidence.

One second Johnny would be raving on about anything, cracking jokes but the second he sees Kun in the entryway, his mouth shuts and a red hue starts blossoming on the apple of his cheeks. In a way, he hoped Johnny would be less tense around him, act more like himself.

It’ll come slowly though, he thinks, eyes glancing at the male who’s moving his head to the song playing on the radio. Cute.

True to his expectations, the real Johnny comes out during the movie. Making stupid puns then giggle at his own joke even though they’re in the theatre and probably shouldn’t make this much noise. But it’s adorable and Kun can hardly resist the charm.

The film was okay, Johnny doesn’t share his opinion saying it’s the best movie ever which is probably just because the animals are cute. There’s a lot of things to discover about Johnny.

Now Kun knows he likes cute things and he likes big clothes because it makes him smaller and how his growth spurt made it so that he had to change shoes multiple times in a year because he grew out of them too quickly.

He’s quite the storyteller, Kun notes. His favourite part though is when Johnny becomes too excited and his lisp is comes through.

Then, they stop at a park with a few food truck littered over the area. It’s public, like really open, everybody ranging from old couples to babies are there. It crosses Kun that maybe Johnny doesn’t expect him to bring him somewhere like this when he sees the starstruck expression. That maybe Kun would have kept him a secret.

After ordering, they sat down at the only empty bench. The view is wonderful, overlooking the small lake and since it’s spring, the trees are blooming prettily, petals shedding. Kun’s not a very romantic person, it’s obvious Johnny’s that role between them but the atmosphere is really getting to him.

“You know. I’m not gonna keep you a secret.” Kun starts. It’s an unavoidable topic, the faster they discussed it, the better it would be for the both of them.

Johnny looks to him in surprise and swallowed. “Uh, what made that came about?”

“Well for one, you did look like a shocked mistress when I brought you here.” he joked lightly before continuing seriously, “Of course because you’re my student, we can’t broadcast it to everybody.”

The words bring a sad look to Johnny’s face, Kun isn’t deterred though.

“But you’re not gonna be my student forever. Just until this semester ends then we can be more public about it. I honestly don’t even care right now but I’m someone from a position of authority which makes me have power over you and I don’t want people to start talking about you. About us.”

Johnny listens attentively, it assures him a little. This shows that Kun had thought about the future and it won’t be just a short little fling because he doesn’t think his heart can handle it if it was.

“You’re right. I don’t think I want people up in my business either. But-” Johnny stops, unsure and Kun looks into his eyes patiently.

“ -would you let me know where I stand with you? If I don’t, I feel.. I don’t know, like toyed with I guess?” he admits, throat a little constricted. He’d never been the type to openly voice his insecurities.

Kun smiles, gentle and kind, “Of course. For now, how about boyfriends?”

“I like that a lot.” Johnny manages to stutter out. He probably sounds like a major fool but he’s way too happy to care about that anymore.

From then on, they’re ‘boyfriends’, a term Johnny still couldn’t believe he could call Kun. Like wow, this smart, popular man is actually his boyfriend and vice versa? It’s been a month but he still hasn’t wrapped it around his head yet. Like he can actually kiss and hug him any time he wants?

Well not any time cause they’re currently in class but still.. any other time.

That being said, Kun quirks a brow at him when he enters. Johnny gawking at him because the man is wearing quite possibly the hottest ensemble ever. All black, turtleneck under a blazer and slacks. His blonde hair parted over and a messenger bag over his chest.

For the past month, all they’ve done is kiss and the most was when Johnny stayed over and they somehow got into a heated make out session on Kun’s couch so excuse him for being a little thirsty. It’s also totally unfair that Johnny only has 3 hours in the span of 2 classes in a week with Kun, as if that’s enough time for him stare until his hunger is sated.

Kun strides over to his desk smoothly and sets down his cup of coffee. He starts the class as soon as the clock hits 2pm. God, even punctuality looks hot on Kun.

They were halfway reading a short poem in mandarin when Kun calls him out. He blinks a few times, snapping out of his lovesick daze.

The professor shoots him an amused smile, “Can you please repeat what I just said, Mr. Suh?”

Fuck. Okay, so Johnny may have not paid attention.

His cheeks flush, “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, sir.”

Kun hums, “Come see me in my office after class.” he says simply and Johnny nods albeit confusedly. What was the man planning?

As soon as he sat back down, his desk mate snickers at him teasingly. Yuta knows about his little crush so he doesn’t take it to heart. He was just caught off guard, he hadn’t expected Kun to do something like that.

Even more unexpected though, why is he getting hard??? in fucking class??? this is all Kun’s fault. Now he’s developed some weird humiliation kink. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s getting a bit too tight in his pants though.

When he looks up to shoot an angry look at Kun, he’s met with the face of someone who knew fully well what he did. A small smile playing on his lips and his eyes darting up and down from Jonny to his crotch.

If it was even possible, Johnny’s blush deepens a few shades. But two can play this game. He’s not Johnny if not a little petty.

Quickly, he takes out his phone under his desk, opens his chat with Kun and scrolls though his camera roll, looking for that one specific picture. He successfully finds it and hits send. As soon as it’s marked sent, Johnny pockets his phone and resumes doing the worksheet Kun had assigned them.

It’s fairly easy, just filling in the blanks. But he couldn’t help and peer up to Kun to see the male’s reaction.

The professor must’ve seen the notification with his name on it because he shoots Johnny a what-are-you-playing-at look. Johnny pretends to do his work.

Kun taps on the notification bar and is immediately attacked by a single picture of Johnny. On bed. With nothing on. The photo shows off half of Johnny’s face and his bare ass. It’s a picturesque shot, obviously taken at night with the warm glow of Johnny’s night lamp illuminating the room.

It suddenly feels like the temperature had risen in the room. Johnny grinning happily, like he won a game. Right, he thinks he can just one up Kun like that?

Kun takes one last look at him before attaching a picture he took recently and sends it.

The buzz of his phone enticed Johnny to take it out and see what it was though he has an inkling that it would not be a good idea.

He opens it though. Making sure his brightness is on low before opening the chat. His cock twitched when he sees it. Kun sent him a dick pic. Tanned and big, Kun’s hand holding it up in the photo. Great, he’s fully hard now.

The class couldn’t end faster in Johnny’s opinion. Thankfully they only have a one hour lecture today. As the students pool out of the auditorium, Johnny stays back. His cock is contained. For now. Kun cleans up his items and walked out without looking back. Yuta invited him for food but that was the last thing in his mind.

“Nah, it’s cool. I have to meet Prof Qian anyway.” he declined, slinging his bag over one shoulder and yuta nods.

“Right, forgot about that. Well, see you in the next class, bro.” they waved goodbye and Johnny watched Yuta walk away in the hallway before he heads over to Kun’s faculty building.

His heart thumping faster, the smaller the distance became. When he arrives in front of the wooden door, he knocks on it gently.

“Come in.” Kun’s voice rang.

It’s the first time he’s set foot in here. Johnny looks around curiously. Books are everywhere, ranging from mandarin to korean to english. It’s neat though, the table is free of trash and the writing utensils have its own spot. Unlike Johnny’s at all. It does kind of remind him of his roommate’s though who’s also really organized.

Kun walks to him and closes the door then locks it. Johnny stands in the middle of the room, still taking it in when Kun pulls him in for a kiss.

He melts instantaneously. Body caving in around Kun’s and his bag drops down with a loud thud. They paid it no mind though.

There’s nothing sweet about this kiss at all. Kun angles his face to shove his tongue in and kiss him everywhere. But their height difference made it hard for them do it properly.

Unceremoniously, Kun skids over the items on his desk and pushes Johnny down on it before going back to kissing him. Johnny purrs appreciatively in the kiss, hands going around Kun’s neck to pull him down even more while his legs wrap around the professor’s waist.

Like this, he can touch Kun everywhere. His hands come up to mess up the gelled hair and his hips start grinding their crotch together.

Kun growling when he does it, biting his lips to voice out his distaste.

“You shouldn’t have sent me that.” he reprimands. Johnny snorts at him.

“You started it. You scolded me in front of everyone and got me hard so I gave you a taste of your own medicine.” he retaliated. It was true anyway.

That brings a smirk to Kun’s face.

“What? The little baby gets off on being humiliated?” he counters and it successfully makes Johnny red.

“Maybe I should’ve just bent you down there and then, huh baby? Maybe you would enjoy that more. Being fucked open in front of everyone.” 

Johnny whimpers, his cock regaining its hardness and Kun grinds down, hips moving rhythmically

“Look at you. I touch you a little and you’re already about to cry. Like a little whore.” Kun continues, watching the pretty hazel eyes water. Johnny keens at his words, hips stuttering. Kun grinds down a bit harder before pulling away, leaving the male on the table, all spread out.

Johnny looks at him questioningly as if asking why he stopped.

“What? You want to be bent over, right? Now hurry up and bend over. I’ve been wanting to eat this ass for months.”

Hastily, Johnny turns around and bends over, bowing his back to push out his ass. He hears clothes rustling and assume Kun’s stripping. His heart is permanently beating at this rate by now, excited to have the professor all over him.

“Why’re you still wearing your pants, baby?” Kun patronizes, raising his feet to prod at Johnny’s crotch. His shoes press on the balls before going up to his asshole making the poor boy quiver with pleasure.

Soon enough, Johnny’s pants are now around his knees, the farthest it would go along with his briefs.

“You have such a pretty ass, baby, and you’re always flashing them around.” Kun praises but not without landing a smack square on one cheek making Johnny squeak from the shock and impact.

“Spread them for me.”

  
Obediently, Johnny stretches out both hands behind him to grab his ass and spreads them open, revealing the furled hole. It was a bit embarrassing, he could feel the air hitting his most private part and to show it off like this to Kun?

“What a cute hole. Can’t wait to ruin them.” the professor remarked before kneeling down and lick it.

Johnny whimpers from the foreign feeling, he can feel the hot breath around his hole and the wet appendage licking everywhere.

It’s much more pleasurable experiencing it than watching. His thighs start shaking while Kun eats him out. Tongue poking in to lick the insides before thrusting it in and out rapidly.

“nghh, sir, please. It feels so good.”

With encouragement, Kun goes harder and sucks on the rim making Johnny let out a drawled moan.

Which to be honest, they should be quieter considering the office isn’t soundproof at all but Johnny sounds so cute for Kun to really tell him to shut up. Perhaps, this wasn’t the best location but it’s not like he can stop now.

Johnny’s cock hangs over the table and Kun traces a finger over it but doesn’t touch. He wasn’t about to give Johnny that satisfaction after the show he pulled just now.

Kun withdraws to watch his work and smiles when he sees the hole twitch and Johnny whining, ass swaying to tempt Kun.

“Baby, come on. We can’t do this here.”

That sobers him up quickly. He turns around with the most flabbergasted expression Kun had had half the mind to laugh.

“What?! I can’t wait!” he cries out with a pleading look before adding, “Please, sir? I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll be really quiet!” for good measure. Which honestly doesn’t sound too bad. That if Johnny can even keep quiet, sounds like that’ll be going over through everything that Johnny is. Talkative.

Kun pretends to think about it, “Okay. But if you make one noise, I won’t let you cum.”

Oh. The stakes are pretty high. Johnny’s eyes widen at the implication but he doesn’t cower. “okay.”

With that, Johnny finds himself in the same position as before. Except this time, he’s completely naked except for his socks. It’s so arousing to be bare but have Kun still fully dressed. And the fact that he’s about to be railed for the first time in an office? It’s both exciting and fear inducing. What if someone actually barged in? The thought makes Johnny’s cock twitch.

The stretch is expected but Johnny still jolted when he feels it. A finger slowly worming its way into him. Breaching past his rim and rubbing all over his walls. it’s not as unfamiliar as a tongue considering Johnny has fucked himself on multiple occasion to fantasies of Kun. The finger is well slicked, probably with saliva and Johnny moans thinking how Kun had sucked his own finger to prepare him.

The thought goes away when Kun moves his finger in a more outward motion. Pulling it out halfway before pushing it back in. The digit is explorative, touching his soft walls, looking for that one spot without rush.

Kun watched his finger disappear inside the warm channel, the rim pushing out to suck him in even more and he finds it oddly cute. The pink little pucker opening up for him as he plays it with and from the lovely sounds pouring out of Johnny, it must feel nice.

Whimpering softly, Johnny arches his back even more, practically gagging for it. Breathing growing more and more shaky as Kun increases the pace of his fingering.

When it feels loose enough, Kun pulls out completely before going back again with another. Two fingers elicits a much noisier response. Johnny chokes at the pleasure but quickly muffles it. His rim clenched from the breach so Kun gently coaxes it to relax. Slowly spreading the digits so that it gives naturally.

With two fingers, it’s easier for Kun to locate Johnny’s sweet spot. The moment his finger gently taps on the organ, Johnny cries out, ass instinctively pushing back to chase the pleasure. It goes as rapidly as it comes.

“Be quiet.” Kun reminds and Johnny shuts up. Though he starts swaying his ass even more. “Please, more.” he pleads quietly. It’s hard for Kun to say no to that. So, he applies more pleasure. Bumping his fingertip on the prostate harder and the effects show in a millisecond. Johnny’s cock starts leaking like a faucet when he starts massaging it.

It shouldn’t be as erotic as it is but watching the cock drool clear liquid to the floor of his office makes Kun want to take out his own dick and jerk off to it. Especially with the cute sounds Johnny’s trying so hard to muffle.

He milks the prostate for a while, just nudging it gently runs his fingers over but not letting Johnny experience the pleasure of having it fondled with. He waits until the third finger to do that.

As soon as Johnny starts being noisy again, Kun decides to ease the torture and shoves in three fingers and without wasting a beat, thrusts his fingers on the bundle of pleasure. Watching as Johnny cries out, head thrown back and his feet start curling from where it’s propping him up.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! nghh!” the pitch of his voice changes drastically. Spewing out moans after moans as Kun abused the organ. Making sure to hammer his fingers in until Johnny’s cock is permanently leaking. Puddle of precum forms a puddle where Johnny is. His rim is gripping so hard on Kun’s fingers like it was afraid of him pulling away.

By the time Kun stops, Johnny’s a sobbing mess on the table. Shaking and babbling incoherent sentences in english and korean, Kun feels a weird sense of pride knowing Johnny’s wrecked from just a fingering session. His lisp coming out as he asks for a kiss.

“Kiss me, Kun ge.” he whimpers and it’s so adorable Kun just had to. He moves over in front of Johnny and gives him a sweet kiss.

“You did so good, you’re such a good boy.” The compliments pour out of him and Johnny visibly brightens at each praise.

He watched hazily as Kun pulls out his cock in front of his face. The source of Johnny’s distraction before.

“I don’t have lube, baby. This is all you’re gonna get, so make sure you do a good job.”

The head presses his lips before Johnny lets it slide inside. The texture is much different than what Johnny expected but it’s not bad. Kun’s precum wets his tongue and Johnny has to swallow it else he chokes and decides that he likes the taste.

He starts slowly, moving his head up and down while one hand busies itself stroking the rest of the length. He pools his saliva and wets the top before guzzling down the length. He managed to go halfway before gagging so he stops and focused on fondling the balls instead. Massaging them in his palm and when he feels like his reflex has calmed down, Johnny swallows it an inch further.

“hmm, you’re so good.” Kun compliments, hands coming up to pet his head and the movements help soothe Johnny. Kun is a very understanding lover, he doesn’t rush Johnny at all and it spurs the younger male anymore, wants to satisfy Kun.

The saliva makes him glide easily, the cock is both girthy and long. With Johnny’s small mouth, it’s hard to accommodate it but he tries anyway. Opening his mouth as wide as he can without it hurting and sucks it in. Cheeks hollowing and lips dragging over the hot flesh.

The tip rubs over his tongue and Johnny quickly realizes it’s a sensitive spot for the older male. Kun bucks his hips ever so slightly when he runs his tongue over the tip. Licking the underside and then over it before swallowing it back down.

It’s impossible for Johnny to take it all the way down, it is after all his first time so after going down the farthest he could, Johnny stays there. Letting his throat squeeze the cock, he feels his eyes water as a reflex and the wet sensation running down his cheeks.

“Don’t force yourself, baby.” Kun coos when he looks down, wiping the tears away as Johnny shakes his head to say he’s still good.

After staying there for a few good seconds, Johnny pulls away with a wet pop. Kun’s pupils are blown both from the eager and inexperience blowjob as well as seeing how swollen Johnny’s lips are from the action.

Just as quickly, Johnny angles his head to start licking over the part that hasn’t gotten some love. Letting his saliva drool over, slathering it absolutely drenched. 

It’s getting increasingly difficult to restrain himself anymore. Kun lets Johnny have his fun for a minute more before gripping the hair tightly to stop him.

“that’s enough, baby. I’m gonna fuck your sweet ass now.”

The statement is enough to shake Johnny off his daze, knees buckling as he waits for the main course. Getting Kun’s cock in him.

He hears the footsteps stop behind him and hands come up to stroke his ass lovingly.

“Wanted to fuck this fat ass since I saw it.” Kun sighs, landing a soft slap over it just to watch it bounce on his palm before he uses one hand to spread it open. The hole twitching and gaping sporadically.

He spits in his other hand before wrapping it around his cock to make it more slick, hopefully lessening the burden Johnny’s gonna get.

As soon as the tip presses in, the hole swallow it in with ease. The view of it is lewd and will forever be buried in Kun’s mind. That accompanied with Johnny mewls makes it hard for him to hold back. And the boy is noisier than he should be.

Without thinking, Kun grabs the discarded briefs on the table and shoves it in Johnny’s open mouth. The student lets out a grunt but doesn’t spit it out. So Kun continues.

Pushing his cock in until it sinks all the way down and Johnny sobbing from it, body quaking from experiencing its first real cock.

“You took me all the way down, so good, so pretty. Knew this hole would be slutty like this.” Kun shudders, exhaling harshly from the sensation of Johnny’s walls spasming around him. It nearly made him cum there and then.

He starts slowly, rolling his hips to test the waters and Johnny reacts nicely. Moaning and gripping on the edge of the table rigidly. His toes curl when Kun fucks his cock in, the feeling is different from a vibrator.

The real one is so much better, Kun’s erection is hot and can rub his good spot in seconds, not unlike his cold and hard vibrator. Johnny can even feel the warm balls sticking to his ass and the coarse pubic hair scraping his skin where they meet.

All of this made it such an exciting meeting. when he feels more adjusted, Kun brings his beat up a notch.

The older male starts ramming his cock in more measuredly, letting the head bump roughly on the organ every time he thrusts.

“Shit. You’re so tight, push your ass out a bit, baby.” Kun instructed, the grip is vice like and because they didn’t use lube, it’s also dry so it’s increasingly harder for him to piston his hips.

Johnny obeys and the results are immediate, the cock sinks in deeper and the pleasure is tenfold. He can feel the rough skin rub over the rim of his ass and the bulging veins of Kun’s cock more clearly than before.

“Cock.. So big, my tummy feels weird.” Johnny babbles out, there’s a numb pressure at the end of his stomach and he idly wonders if that’s where Kun’s dick stops or is he just too hyper aware of it?

Kun growls at the implication, hips jackhammering into the channel that Johnny is moved forward with every push. The lack of lube makes the friction rougher but his precum provides enough that it doesn’t hurt. His dick would still probably chap after this though.

The briefs in Johnny’s mouth are soaked through but he doesn’t let go, if anything it provides secure for him, that he doesn’t make too much noise and bust them.

It is making it difficult for him to scream though.

Steadily, Kun perfects his unfaltering pace fucking into Johnny. His cock stabbing the organ so brutally it’s probably gonna swell after this. His tempo is ruthless, he makes sure to bring Johnny to the highest peak and lets him stay there.

The length marking its spot as Kun violently impales the poor ass without thinking.

“I’m gonna fuck you open, baby. Make sure you’re all loose so I can fuck you again afterwards. How about that?” each thrust is accompanied with a sentence and Johnny nods his head keenly, the words alone can make him cum.

Dirty talk paired with the constant pleasure on his prostate, Johnny climaxes without him realizing. His untouched cock spurting violently while Kun continues to fuck him until he squirts.

Deliberately, Kun pulls out, making Johnny orgasm without a cock, he sobs from the cruel actions before he’s turned around and pushed back down.

Kun pushes his thighs over until it reaches his shoulders and fucks back into him. All the while, Johnny keeps coming but nothing comes out anymore. Kun snickered watching it unfold.

“Look at you, coming dry even though it’s the first time this sweet ass tasted cock. How cute.” the pace doesn’t falter while he says it, staying uniform while Kun chases his orgasm.

Now, uncaring of Johnny’s own as he searches for his. Cock sliding over the prostate as he pounds into the abused hole. Balls smacking wet over the cheeks, Kun smiles looking at the debauched expression on Johnny’s face. Eyelashes wet, his muscles tensed and his cock lying limp over his navel with a clear puddle. The fabric shoved in his mouth is spilling out making his cheeks bulge from the size. 

It’s both adorable and sexy.

He finds purchase soon enough. The last few thrusts are more like humps, short but rough before he fucks in as deep as he can and release. His cock shooting out loads of cum, filling up the hole with potent semen.

Kun grinds down lazily, making sure it swallowed up all his cum before he pulls out, cock slowly softening. Johnny’s shaking on the table, toes still curling and eyes only half open peering up to him prettily.

The professor couldn’t help but bend over and pulls out the briefs to kiss him. Their tongues meet and Johnny lets him dominate it, not bothered to even move his. Just laying there, basking in the famous orgasm afterglow people rave on about.

His head feels like it’s on cloud nine, floaty and soft. He feels his asshole gape and fresh cum starts pooling out to the floor. He attempts to close it so it wouldn’t empty him but all the hole could do is twitch and unfurl.

“You look so pretty.” Kun murmurs, leaning back to watch it trickle out in a continuous stream.

When it finally stops, Kun tugs Johnny to sit up and easily hoists him up. The younger male squeaks but doesn’t do much to refuse, like he can after the intense fucking session they had.

Kun carries him to sit on an empty chair, pulling Johnny to cuddle over him. He takes his own discarded blazer earlier to cover the trembling male. It’s quite cold with the air-condition so he wraps him up warmly. 

Johnny sobers up minutes after with no recollection of what happened after he orgasmed. He’s bundled up in clothes and Kun’s arms around him.

“Are you with me? You blacked out for a while.” Kun greets him. Johnny opens his mouth to reply but his voice isn’t working yet so he could only nod.

“It’s okay. Take your time. Do you wanna go back or are you hungry, baby?” Kun assures him tenderly, hands ghosting over the bruised skin while he conversed with Johnny, just to coax him out of the headspace.

“hungry..” the younger male managed to get out this time.

“Good boy. We’ll go grab something to eat before I send you back.”

The head shake piques Kun’s interest and he tilts his head, “what is it?”

“I wanna go back to yours, please?” Johnny asks shyly but he seems to be doing better now that he can form full sentences.

The shyness makes Kun smile, “Of course, you can.”

They took nearly an hour after that just getting dressed and making sure Johnny’s clear-headed. They giggled together when they leave, feeling scandalous as they walk out and be reminded of the fact that there are other professors in this building. Seeing the rows of offices, Johnny turns red while Kun looks more nonchalant than he should be.

“It was good, wasn’t it?” was his excuse when Johnny chastised him for the indifference.

But yes. It was good. Very good, more so than he could ever hoped for his first time. It’d be weird if someone asked him where he lost his virginity though..

When they got in the car and drives away, Kun reaches out for his hand halfway with a short glance. Johnny happily waffles their hands together tightly, grinning like he won the lottery. The older man mirroring his smile and the rest of the drive was quiet. Well as silent as it could be with Johnny in the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt!!](https://twitter.com/bunnykingdy)


End file.
